Undercover Mikan
by Alizhasanchez
Summary: What happens when Mikan's father forces her to attend Alice Academy to watch over a business partners son? Why does she have to watch Ruka Nogi? Will she be able to keep her cover? Will she be able to properly watch over Ruka if she is falling for his best friend Natsume?


Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

The petite brunette entered the office where her father sat at his desk waiting for her. The brunette was nervous because her father had the butler pull her out of bed for whatever he had to tell her and both her parents never wake her during the summer because if they do all she do is wine. Her father was on the phone so he silently waved her in and she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his over sized desk. She sat there in the chair, yawning dramatically reminding her father that she was up before noon for him and that he should hurry up so she can go back to bed. Izumi rolled his eyes at his daughter and continued his conversation on the phone and sighed in relief when the employee he was talking to finally understood what he was trying to tell him and quickly agreed._  
_

"Yes, I do think that production in section C is slowing down. I will speak to the section manager right away,sir." The woman's voice said professionally.

"Thank you, that's all I needed. Thank you, have a nice day." He said and hung up and finally turned towards his seventeen daughter. "Mikan."

"Father." She said yawning obviously dramatizing it.

"Thank you for coming down so early." He said still in his professional voice. What he had to discuss with his daughter was in a way a business deal or at least had to deal with one.

"Did I have a choice?" She yawned again.

"No." He said shuffling some of the folders that were spread out all over his desk.

"Didn't think so. So lets get this over with so I can go back to bed." She sat up as she spoke. Her father looked over her then. She had her brown hair into an extremely messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing one of his large sweatshirts and one of her pink and purple fleece flannel pajama pants. He sighed frustrated with his daughter, this was his company. She shouldn't show up looking like a slob.

"Alright then, I guess I have to be quick then. I'm pulling you out of your school and you will be attending the Alice Academy next fall." He said signing his name on a paper confirming another break room in one of the factories in the middle of no where.

"What!" Mikan jumped up out of the seat and began pacing."Dad! You can't just transfer me my senior year! This is my last year! I have friends, a boyfriend. Why would you even want me to do this anyways? I go to one of the top schools in the country! My grades are fantastic! If this is about me crashing the Porsche, I said I was sorry! It wasn't even the nice ones! I don't see how its that big of a deal to send me to a boarding school!" She rambled loudly.

"Mikan, first lower your voice. Second, sit down and let me explain. Third, it doesn't matter what car or what condition it was in crashing a car is bad no matter what!" Mikan sat down and waited anxiously for her father to explain what the hell he was talking about. "I'm not transferring you to this school because of anything you have done. You are doing it as a favor for me and indirectly for yourself."

"What? You are transferring me, changing my whole life might I add as a favor for you? Dad! This is my senior year. This is the year that all the fun stuff happens like prom and senior field trip and lots of other stuff!" She cried hyperventilating.

"You can still do all that stuff. The transfer is only for a semester, as long as I like the results that you give me." He said leaning back in his chair.

"What results? What exactly is this favor?" She asked annoyed.

"You are to observe and report to me about a business partners son." He said looking through his folders again. "Aha" He said finding the one he was looking for. He handed it to Mikan.

"Ruka Nogi? As in the son of ? The one who owns Nogi computers?" She asked looking up and begin flipping through Ruka's file when her father nodded. She began to examine a photo of the boy. She had to admit the boy was handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes. She already knew of Ruka, they've met once or twice at some business dinners her parents forced her to attend. She knew little of the boy except for the fact that he was half french and seemed really sweet.

"So you will be watching over him and telling me everything." He said shuffling through some paper work and began reading some paper work. After a few minutes he looked up to see his daughter staring at him. "Don't you have a bed to go back to?"

"I don't have any say in this do I?" She sighed watching her father work.

"Not at all." He replied not bothering to look up from his paper work.

"Ugh." She groaned getting up. "Fine,but after a semester you are transferring me back to my school." She then went home and went straight back to bed.

It was a week before school was starting and Mikan was dragging her suitcase around campus looking at a piece of paper looking for what building her dorm room was in.

"Hello!" A guys voice said causing Mikan to look up. He was a tall,innocent looking and has round goofy looking glasses.

"Hi." She said smiling "I'm Mikan...Sakura." She added hesitantly trying to remember her fake last name.

"Yuu Tobita." He said smiling. "Where are you suppose to be going?"

"Uh." She said handing Yuu the piece of paper with her information.

"Okay... you are in the girls senior dorm." He said grabbing her suitcase out of Mikan's hands and walking towards the direction of her dorm building. Mikan followed and finally they reached the tall building. She bowed in thanks and then went in and began searching for her room. After ten minutes she finally found it and when she opened the door with the key that she was given she flopped down on the full size bed and groaned.

"It's only for a semester. Only for a semester." She mumbled. She began cussing out her father in her mind when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" She said opening the door.

"Hello! I'm Anna Umenomiya! I saw that you just moved in. Are you new?" The pink haired girl asked excitedly. At that moment a girl with short black hair exited the room across the hall from Mikan's door. "Oh Hotaru! Say hi to the new girl...I'm sorry, what's your name?" She asked turning her attention back to Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said questioning if she got her first name right.

"Hotaru Imai." The girl said unemotionally and turned and walked down the hallway and left.

"She's actually really caring." She said defending Hotaru's behavior.

"I'm sure she is." Mikan agreed and quickly turned when her phone went off, it was the ringtone she gave her father. "So, do you think you can show me around campus?" She asked already walking out of her room and locking the door behind her.

"Yeah, totally." Anna said and began walking away, Mikan followed.

The girls were wondering around campus engaged in small talk. That's when a white bunny came hopping up to Mikan.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie." She said picking up the bunny and began petting it as it got comfortable in her arms.

"Hey! Come back!" A males voice yelled "Ah! Watch out!" The next thing Mikan knows is that she is laying on the floor and there is a heavy weight on top of her. The guy who was now laying on top of her blushed red and quickly jumped off her, pulling her up with him. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just trying to catch my bunny. Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He rambled on as Mikan patted her now dirty clothing.

"Ruka, shut up. She's fine." A second male voice said. Mikan finally looked up from her dirty clothing and her eyes instantly met with bright blue ones. She gasped. It was him, Ruka Nogi. The whole reason why she had to transfer into this stupid school in the first place.

"I'm fine." She said handing Ruka the bunny. Mikan then looked over to the other guy with him and she had to stop herself from gasping again. Were all the guys in the school extremely good looking? She wondered as she forced her eyes to look away from the beautiful crimson eyes of the second guy and looked back at Ruka who was scolding the bunny from running away. "I'm Mikan Sakura, by the way."

"Ruka Nogi" He said confirming what Mikan already knew. "That's my friend Natsume Hyuuga. Are you new?" He asked already knowing the answer. He would of noticed a girl as pretty as her.

"Uh, yeah. Just transferred here." She said smiling at the bunny in Ruka's arms.

"Ruka, we've got to go." Natsume reminded his smitten friend. Natsume couldn't blame Ruka though, the new girl sure was gorgeous and he couldn't blame him for wanting to stay and chat but they had to get to the principles office.

"Oh yeah! Nice meeting you Mikan!" He said as his friend started dragging him away.

"Uh nice meeting you too. Oh and you too, Natsume." She replied.

"Whatever you say, Polka dots." He answered with a smirk. Mikan sat there confused for a few seconds then gasped. He saw her underwear!

* * *

And I'm going to end it there! Thank you for reading! Please Review! The other chapters will be longer.


End file.
